OCs Adventure in Digital World
by DigimonFusion99
Summary: This story will be about 8 kids (ocs) travelling around the digital world and their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**No More Ocs Needed.**

This is my Character

Name; Callian 'Callie Reed

Age(I need two 8-year-olds and five 10 to 11 year olds); 11

Looks; Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she is average height. wears a blue shirt over a tank top and blue jean shorts, her hair is up in a ponytail.

Gender; Female

Personality; Callie is kind, brave but shy at first.

Digimon; Renamon (no repeat digimon. if you have a repeat digimon , I will let you know)

Crest(these can be anything you want, I will let you know if it is a repeat. Also give me a description of the crest); Justice, It looks like the crest of friendship but has triangles coming off the sides.

Extra; nothing else


	2. Chapter 2

As of right now I have 7 of the 7 OCs that I need. Thank you everyone who gave me their Oc. The first official chapter should be up in less than a week.

* * *

**Drawknight's**

Name; Haki Noamiki(Hack-i Nai-moi-ki)  
Age; 8  
Looks;Short blue hair(From his father) and pure black eyes(His mother)  
Gender;Male  
Personality;Haki is a very big scaredy cat but later grows into wanting to be a hero and help the is also kind and outgoing.  
Digimon;Dracomon  
Crest:Crest of Maturity( Something similar to this: (=o=) is also orange)  
Extra:I would say he acts like Callie is his sister, soon calling her 'Callie Onee-chan'

* * *

**Silvy456601's**

Name:Ryan Sky

Age;11

Looks;Somewhat shaggy dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Personality;Cold,sarcastic,rebel,yet kind,caring,and wise when you get to know him.

Digimon;Biyomon(Its female) .

Crest:Crest of wisdom.  
Its basically a circle in the middle with four spikes around it.

Extra:None.

* * *

**Icey K's**

Name; Emily Tanaka

Age; 8

Looks; Has short blonde hair, light purple eyes, and fair skin.

Gender; Female

Personality; kind, sweet, helpful, caring, playful

Digimon; Salamon

Crest; Helpfulness, it looks like the crest of light by with a circle around it, it's also purple.

Extra; She wears a light purple beanie, light pink t-shirt with a light blue jacket with a hoodie, and blue jean

* * *

**An Anon Fellow's**

Name: Mai Kumon

Age: 10

Description: Mai have a slightly rounded face, dark brown hair in a bob cut. She's not very tall for her age. Usually wears a white shirt with a blue open hoodie and beige pants.

Gender: Female

Personality: A quiet girl that rarely speaks her mind to anyone, often just letting things around her happen. Deep down wishes she was more assertive.

Digimon: Tapirmon  
Tapirmon - Wizardmon - Baalmon - Beelzemon

Crest: Will; A circle with a V through it and what looks like wings coming out from the upper half of the circle.

Extra: Mai is left handed.

* * *

**MewMewLuna1's**

Name: Luna Kuo

Age; (I need two 8-year-olds and five 10 to 11 year olds)10

Looks;She has dark blue hair that goes to her back and blue eyes with light peach e wears a white squegetti with a jean jacket and black fingerless gloves and short jean shorts with black ankle-length boots

Gender; Female

Personality;She's a rebel,cold once you see her but once she opens up to you she's nice and caring

Digimon(no repeat digimon. if you have a repeat digimon , I will let you know);Lunamon ( female )

Crest(these can be anything you want, I will let you know if it is a repeat. Also give me a description of the crest);Crest of Balance it looks like a circle with a line in the middle that has a black side and a white side

Extra;

* * *

**Ashlynexo's**

Name: Masaki Ikeda

Age: Ten

Looks: Light pink semi wavy hair, reaches a little past her collar bones. Her bangs are clipped back by a white flower. Her eye color is light green. Her skin is slightly pale, and she has light freckle sprinkling her cheeks.

Personality: Energetic, childish, humorous, kind and generous.

Digimon: Lopmon

Crest: Generosity (Its pink, and it looks like a bow

* * *

**Damian Jared Wason's**

Name: Georgie Calcot

Age: 11

Looks: Grey eyes and Dark straight Auburn hair. Black glasses.

Gender: Female

Personality: is a know it all, and values self over others the majority of the time. Likes to get what she wants. Not a brat, however. Good actress

Digimon: Fanbeemon

Crest: Adaptability - like a double helix with one circle in cemtre and five little circles in pentagon surrounding it.

Extra: refers to everyone as -bozu (squirt)


End file.
